Many technologies exist to measure or track liquid levels in tanks, such as tanks of vehicles, land-based tanks, or sea-based tanks. Examples of such technology include capacitive sensors, diode-based sensors, and differential pressure sensors. Each of these technologies is useful for a particular range of operating conditions. However, measuring the level of certain liquids may pose particular issues. For example, measuring or tracking liquid levels for cryogenically stored liquids can be particularly difficult because of the extreme temperatures involved. Additionally, in certain circumstances, such as with respect to tanks of launch vehicles, the tanks and the level sensors may be subject to significant mechanical stresses as a result of a launch, which may limit which technologies can be used for liquid level sensing in these circumstances.